Forgetting a long day
by Kururu soucho boy
Summary: Nippy's sister Lilly has come home, after a hard day at work. Her girlfriend is there to help her feel better. YURI LEMON WARNING: FemalexFemale


Early one Wednesday evening, Nippy's older sister, Lilly. Who also is a brown bear, returns home from work. As she and her Girlfriend, were Nippy and Jumpy's roommates. She shuts the door behind her and lets out a groan. "God, what a day." Nippy, who was watching TV turned to her. "Long day sister?" "You could say that." She sighed. "Is Shania home?" Lilly asked, wondering about her lover. "Yes. She's in the kitchen doing the dishes." Nippy told her. "Thanks little brother." She said with a weak smile and headed right for the kitchen, to see her mate. " Shaina a polar bear, was just finishing up the dishes when lilly pushed open the kitchen door. "Hey there baby." Lilly said to her. "How was your day?" "Oh hey there. It was good, how about your day Lilly darling?" "Long and hard. People at work are so fucking stupid at times. Mocking me, just because I am a lesbian." "Oh sweetie. Come here." Shania says, holding out her arms for her partner. Lilly walks into Shania's arms and wraps her own around her body. "Why couldn't I work with the kind of hetrosexual guys, who think lesbians are sexy? Sure it gets annoying at times. But I'd rather deal with them, than the homophobes." She said, followed by a heavy sigh. "You'd really rather deal with those pigs?" Shaina asked, looking into her eyes. "Yeah I would. At least they wouldn't call me a dyke, or say I am going to hell. I know it sounds stupid, but I am just so stressed right now and not thinking all that clear." "Clearly you are not. Tell you what. How about I get a nice bath ready for you and you can relax in it?" Lilly smiles a little bit more. "Thank you my love." She said, still holding her and then pecks Shania on the lips. The polar bear kissed back. "It's no problem." She lets go of Lilly. "I'll go upstairs and get it ready. You can wait down here and get a bite to eat if you like. I'll call you when ready." "Alright I'll be down here.

Shania heads out the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs. Once in tthe bathroom she turns the water on to hot, pours in some bubble bath and stirs around the water some, to make sure the bubble bath was mixed in well. Lilly looked in the fridge and shut the door. "I'm just not hungry right now." She then left the kitchen as well and headed up stairs, past her brother who had by now fallen asleep on the couch. She stopped to wake him up, but pauses half way.

"Hmm I should just let him sleep." Lilly thought to herself and headed for the stairs. She walks up them and for the bathroom, where Shania sat on the toliet waiting for the water to fill the tub. "Lover. I am not hungry and did not want to wait for the tub to fill." "It's fine Lilly dear, the tub's almost full anyway. Anything else you'd like?" "Hmm..." Lilly places her hand on her chin, thinking about what she wants. It then hit her. "I want you to join me. It's been a little while since we've bathed together." She starts getting undressed. First taking off her shirt and tossing it on the floor. "Sounds wonderful, I'd love to join you." "Glad to hear you do. I love bathing with my sexy woman." Lilly says, followed by a love sigh as she watched Shania undress. She finished undressing, just as her polar bear lover was almost done. "Here let me get those for you." The brown bear girl says and helps to pull down her love's panties. Once the two of them where fully nude, they embrace each other and kiss on the lips for a few seconds, before breaking apart. Lilly steps in the tub and shuts off the water. Shaina gets in after her and the two of them sat down facing each other. Lilly sighs softly. "Yes my love?" Asks her partner. "Just today again. But I shouldn't let it bother me. Lets just enjoy our time together." She replies and opens her arms, holding them out for the polar bear girl. Shania goes right into her arms and they held each other close again, just like a few minutes ago. "I love you Lilly bear." "And I love you too Shania." They look into each others eyes and nuzzle each other on the nose.

"You know something?" Lilly asks. "What is it?" "Today has just melted away and all of those idiots at work no longer matter." Lilly told her Girlfriend and kisses her on the forehead. "We are in each others arms and that is the only thing that matters to me." Red headed polar bear girl blushes softly and smiles. "I really make you feel that good?" She asks. "That's right you do baby." Lilly whispers and smiles back. Shania caresses her lover's side. "Well you make me feel just as good." "Happy to make the woman I love feel good." Lilly whispers and kisses her on the lips. Shania returns the kiss and the two females close their eyes, continuing their kiss. They sigh happily into each others mouths and move their heads around a little bit, before breaking their kiss. "So, what shall we do tonight, once we get out of the tub?" The polar bear asks. "Well we could read something together, or maybe go for a walk. It's cooler out, so we won't get sweaty or anything." "We could do that. We could also do some of our laundry, it needs to be caught up on." Shaina replies. Lilly simply "Seems a bit boring. But if it needs to be done, then we can do that." "Good. Then that is what we'll do. We can go for a walk too, while it's in the washer." "Oh yay!" Lilly says and kisses her on the lips, the other girl kisses back and runs her fingers through Lilly's black hair. Lilly love sighs into her girlfriend's mouth and kisses her deeper, then gives her lips a gentle lick. Shania blushes softly and licks her partner's lips in return. The two females lick one anothers lips, Lilly caresses Shania's back up and down and Shania, plays with Lilly's hair as they kiss. The two females start growing a little turned on from making out with each other. Lilly slips her tongue into the polar bear's mouth and massages her tongue with her own. The red head moans softly, reaching between them to rub her lover's chest. She also relaxes and lets her lick her tongue. After a couple of mintues they stopped, but were very horny at this point. "Lets bath each other now." Lilly said. Shania nods and sits up. Lilly got the shampoo bottle and opens it, squirting some in her hands, she starts rubbing it in Shania's hair. Shania does the same for Lilly and they lather up.

With her eyes closed, the brown bear girl stands up and grabs the shower head. She turns on the water once more and pulls up the shower nob. The shower head, which was set on a gentle shower mode starts to squirt out water and Lilly rinses out her Girlfriend's hair with it, gently running her fingers in said hair, to help get the soap out. Once she was done, Shania rinses out Lilly's hair and drops the running shower in the water. They exchange another loving kiss on the lips and start to bath each other. Running their hands all over their body fur, taking special care of private parts. Lilly is pushed back by her love and has her pussy washed by her. Shania who was still just as horny as her lesbian lover, starts massaging Lilly's clitoris, causing the girl to moan softly. "Oh Shania. You don't have to do this." She said with a moan. "I know I don't have too. I want to." She moans back and massages it in a circluar moation. Lilly arches her back, moaning louder as the pleasure starts growing for her. Shania leans in and gives the little nub of flesh a lick and goes back to using her fingers. "Fuck yes baby! That is it, lick my clit!" Lilly shouts and Shania licks it once again, this time using more pressure on it. This causes the pleasure to feel even stronger for her lover. "I love your work baby. You always know just how to go down on me." Groans the brown furred girl as her pussy throbs from want. Shania stops licking and reaches in the tub, for the shower head. She switches it to a stronger massage setting and uses the water, to help get her off. "This is even better! Okay well, not as good as your tongue but still." Lilly shouted, feeling so alive right now, as her lover pleasures her.

While using the water massager, Shania wets her fingers and slips them into the brown furred pussy. She rubs along her walls a little bit, slowly working her way to the gspot, where she would try and give the girl she loves a double orgasm. "Shania! Oh fuck Shania!" Lilly shouted, knowing what she was going to try and do to her. "I love you so much, you fucking sexy sluty polar bear." She groans and reaches down, to grab the girl's white ass. "I love you too Lilly bear." She groans back and starts rubbing her gspot, while using the shower head on the clitoris.

Lilly lets go and gives her love a playful spank on the ass, before rubbing her hand upward on her back, groaning in pleasure as she did so. "I won't last too much longer at this rate." Her breathing grows deeper as her orgasm drew close. Shania moans and fingers her harder, rubbing the little mound of flesh known as Lilly's gspot even harder, causing the pleasure to deepen and to throb hard, her walls clamping down on Shania's finger. "Cum for me Lilly. Cum for me." She whispers as her love's orgasm draws closer."Won't be hard at all. Just keep going Shania!" The female shouts and Shania went harder on the clitoris and soon Lilly came and came hard. Causing the brown furred bear girl to scream her lover's name loudly, as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her body. Her screams woke up Nippy and caused him to fall off the couch and land on the floor.

Back upstairs, Lilly was panting hard. Her partner Shania turns off the shower head and smiles. "I take it my lover girl liked." "Hmm she did, oh yes she did." Lilly groans, laying back in the tub. "Glad to be of service to you." She said playfully and giggles. "Hmm it's your turn now baby." Lilly whispers. Shania smiles. "Oh no, you don't have to give it back to me. I am just happy that I made you feel good. You don't have to pleasure me in return tonight." "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to get all of that pleasure and not make you feel good in return." Lilly said, taking her mate in her arms and holding the girl close. "Yes I am sure. More sure than anything at all. You feeling good and being happy, is what matters most to me."Shania told her and pecks her on the lips.

And with that. The two females soon got out of the tub, dried off and spent the rest of their night together.

The end.


End file.
